


Balance

by itsinthestars



Series: RFFA Love Bites February 2019 Drabble Challenge [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dark Forest, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Canon, RFFA Drabbles, RFFA Love Bites, RFFA Writers, Reylo - Freeform, Stand Alone, Vision - Freeform, balance, based on prompt, force connection, hands touch, rffa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 11:23:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17959553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsinthestars/pseuds/itsinthestars
Summary: Written for the Reylo Fanfiction Anthology Love Bites February 2019 Drabble Challenge.The last prompt for Week 4: Balance





	Balance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Reylo Fanfiction Anthology Love Bites February 2019 Drabble Challenge.
> 
> The last prompt for Week 4: Balance

Sunlight streamed through the dark forest of evergreen trees, creating balance. The light over Rey’s head, made her shine in front of Ben. The Force brought them together, again. No words said; no sound heard except their breaths. 

His eyes of relief and anguish spoke to her eyes of understanding and kindness. Their fixed stares never leave each other, as Rey put her hand in front of her, waiting. Ben, feeling her movement, put his hand out and covered hers, feeling their electric connection. 

Immediately they both see the same vision, of their future: hope, love, family, and balance.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my tumblr at wishingupontheskyandstars.tumblr.com  
> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
